L.A Ed Episode 4
Buyer Beware Eds and Cole are walking in the streets of LA on a beautiful morning Eddy: I'm bored. Ed: Me too. Cole: The important thing about is to patrol the city. Eddy: I wish something would pop out and surprise us. are heard around the corner Cole: Wish granted. Ed's and Cole head around a corner and find people surrounding a shot body Cole Phelp: LAPD, could you stand clear of the body, please? Edd: Has anyone here called for the ambulance? Citizen 1: We've called an ambulance and the police, but i'm afraid he's dead. car pulls up Cop 1: Okay! Stand further back or move along, it's your choice but make it quick, people! Cop 2: Officer Cole, Detective Eds. You guys got here quick. Cole: We beat crosses Seventh Street. Cop 2: Okay. You're first reporting, then. Pick which you need help from and the other two will set up a perimeter and move the crowd. Cop 1: And better see what you can find out before those homicide jerks show up. Cole: Okay, Double d i need your help finding some evidence. Edd: I'm on it. Cole: Eddy, Ed, Set up the perimeter make sure no one get's near the body. Eddy: Whatever. Ed: Okay! runs toward one side of the crowds and starts barking Crowd: *gasps* Ed: BARK BARK! at Edd and Cole Edd: Somethings weird. Cole: Whats that. Edd: It's broad daylight, we have crowded streets and yet no sign of who the shooter could be. Cole: And i though i've seen everything. gaurding one part of the crowd Eddy: Yeah yeah its a dead body, back up people. at Edd and Cole Edd: Hmm. No sign of who could've done this. Cole: Let me check his coat. Edd: What could be in there... execpt for *shivers* Blood. Ew. checks coat and finds a piece of paper that says it from "Bank of Arcadia", Cole examines Cole: C Galleta. Layaway receipt. Pearl earrings. Made out to Bank of Arcadia. Edd: How Intriguing. note back in the coat Cole: Look around the area and find something useful. and Cole look around, Edd stumbles upon something Edd: Mr. Phelps look. Bullets. runs over Cole: Shell casings. These look like 32s. Good find. Edd: Ok, so we have the bullets but where's gun? Cole: I'm gonna ask around see if anyone saw anything. Keep looking Double d. Edd: Yes sir. goes to one of the citizens Cole: Sir, Officer Phelps, Did you see anything weird in the area? Citizen 1: I heard the shots. I thought it was a car backfiring. I saw a girl run into that shoe store. Edd: Cole, i found something in this trash bin your not gonna believe it. runs to Edd Cole: A gun, probably the shooters. Edd: My guess it's FN Browning. And hear's the serial number. Cole: 01138. We'll need to need to get to a gun store. 1 come's towards Cole and Edd Cop 1: We have a witness. inside the shoe store, check and see if she knows what happened before homicide arrives. Cole: Okay come with me double d. Edd: Ok. andCole head inside the shoe store Witness: C-can i help you, sir's? Cole: I'm Officer Phelps, Miss, along with detective double d, were here about the shooting. Did you know the victim Witness: *sobs* He was my boss. Mr. Gage. Edd: First name, Ma'am Witness: Everett. Edd: And you are? Witness: Galletta. Clovis Galletta. Edd: We just need to ask a few questions ma'am. pulls out a small hand book Cole: Do you think you can me exactly what happened, Miss? Clovis Galletta: I look around the shops at lunch. I was in a store when Mr. Gage, my boss, bursts in, yelling that i'm late on my lunch. Edd: And... Clovis Galletta: We came back. I was angry - i walked in front. I heard shots. I turned and saw Mr. Gage fall *sobs* Cole: Your lying Mrs. Galletta. You know what happened and why. Your going to tell us. Clovis Galletta: There's nothing to tell. I've done nothing wrong. How can you prove different? Edd: Your earrings ma'am, you've been paying for them for a whole year. Cole: Now stop lying and tell us what happened at the jewelry store. Clovis Galletta: Oh god... I won't lose the earrings, will I? Edd: Earrings are less important right now! Cole: You could lose your freedom, you little fool, if you don't stop obstructing a murder investigation. Clovis Galletta: Mr Kalou - Edgar Kalou - he runs the jewelry store. He's showing me a lovely watch. Mr Gage bursts in. Mr Kalou ge very angry with Mr Gage, and they start yelling at eachother. Mr Gage tells me that all of the things in the store are junk, nickle plated, made in japan - and yells at me to get back to work. Cole: Then what happened? Clovis Galletta: We get back here and i hear a loud bang. Mr Gage clutches at his back. I hear another bang and another and another. *sniffs* Mr Gage falls to his knees... it looked very painful... Cole: How many shots did you hear Miss Galletta? Clovis Galletta: It's difficult to remember... it sounded like there were so many, and they were so loud... Edd: We need you to concentrate ma'am even small evidence's could help. Clovis Galletta: Well, there was one bang, and then another... and then three very quickly, close together. Five. Cole: Which jewelry store? Clovis Galletta: Hartfield's. Broadway, between Fifth and Sixth. Edd: Did you see the person who shot Mr Gage? Clovis Galletta: Of course i did, Mr Kalou looked very angry. He kept firing the gun. He kept pulling the trigger... He threw the gun in a bin and turned and walked away. Cole: Your making me angry Miss Galletta. Is that what you want? Clovis Galletta: *silence* Cole: Tell us why Mr Kalou shot Mr Gage! Clovis Galletta: Mr Gage hates jews. alot of people do. It's not my fault if he has nice things. Edd: Why that's despicable. Cole: Thank you for your help ma'am, you've been very brave. We'll need you to make a formal statement about what happened to Mr Gage. Clovis Galletta: Does that mean i get to collect my... my... never mind. Yes, Officer's i'll make a statement. End of Part 1 Remember this is from the game, no copyright intended. Made by: Rystorm679